<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Tentacled Friday at the Co-Op by Antin0my</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763969">Another Tentacled Friday at the Co-Op</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antin0my/pseuds/Antin0my'>Antin0my</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Breeding, College, Consentacles, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/F, Lactation, Lesbian Sex, Living Clothes, Milking, Mind Control, Other, Parasites, Tentacle Pit, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antin0my/pseuds/Antin0my</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah, a member of the Usana Co-Op, starts her weekend off just the way she wants it. With lots of tentacles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Tentacled Friday at the Co-Op</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I closed the front door behind me, locking the bolt to keep out the cold, in addition to any unwanted visitors. Sweat had already begun to drip down my forehead, and I was eager to put the frigid air behind me. Today’s classes and meetings had made it another dreary Friday, the longest day of the week for me. I was normally the last one back home on Fridays, which was how I preferred it. </p>
<p>On the back of the front door, I checked a box on the row with my name, confirming that I’d made it home. 29 other checkboxes were above and below mine, all of which had been checked off. I was the last person that would be expected to walk through the front door of the Usana Co-op for the rest of the weekend. Knowing this, I twisted two other locks on the door to keep anyone else from coming in. This was always the responsibility of the last person inside, and I took pride in making sure no one else could pop their head in. Sure, some visitors came through during the day if someone forgot an assignment or their phone. But residents of Usana were strongly discouraged from inviting guests unless it was necessary.</p>
<p>I stepped away from the front door, putting the outside world in the back of my mind for the rest of the weekend.</p>
<p>My fingers began to work on the rest of my body, peeling off my shoes, clothes, and accessories. Freezing winds had prompted me to bundle up on my way out this morning, which meant a thick jacket and rugged snow boots. I normally preferred to leave as much skin exposed as possible, but today’s weather made that unrealistic. As I threw my coat and sweater down to the floor, I couldn’t resist stretching my arms as they got closer to liberation.</p>
<p>Rugged boots and thick socks came off in earnest, finding their way into the pile. I took it slow, feeling the warm air tickle the skin underneath my leggings as they were peeled from my legs. My panties had been caught in their grasp as well, allowing me to step out of the constrictive underwear for the rest of the weekend. Turning around for a moment, I gave my butt a firm squeeze, feeling its softness like a pillow. </p>
<p>I hadn’t always looked this good, and my self-confidence used to be pretty bad. Before I joined the Usana Cooperative House, there was nothing about me that would have caught someone’s attention. I had been very ordinary. But since I became a member of Usana, I felt like a completely different person. For that matter, I WAS a completely different person.</p>
<p>The tips of my fingers gripped my shirt and pulled it over my head, freeing my tits from all the layers. I preferred stripping alone but didn’t mind helping a friend out with her clothes if we both happened to get home at the same time. Last week, I’d had an encounter with Melody, when we’d both come home from a guest lecture at the same time. She was good with her hands, letting them linger on my pussy as she yanked down my jeans. I was so horny, I could barely stop myself from almost ripping her bra!</p>
<p>With all my clothes in a pile, I was naked now. I preferred being nude to covering up. Usana had made me that way, too!</p>
<p>I bent over and gathered all my clothes, underwear, and footwear in my hands then walked over to the laundry chute, where I unceremoniously dropped it all. Everything I owned, with a few exceptions, was shared within Usana. The idea behind this had seemed bizarre to me at first but made lots of sense after a while.</p>
<p>I moved to stand in front of another doorway, whose only defining feature was a mirror that occupied most of the doorframe. I slid two fingers into my pussy, allowing them to rest deep inside my cunt. I stared into the reflection, looking deeply into my eyes. </p>
<p>There was no questioning my gaze: I looked horny, really hungry, and happy. This was my favorite part of the day: joining the rest of Usana after being away from them. Outside, I was just another student doing their work and participating in the occasional club or two. But when I was back home, I felt so much more connected. More alive.</p>
<p>The walls of my pussy tightened around my fingers, pulsing around it instinctively. I shivered, adjusting my stance as my balance wavered. I felt impatient to fill the emptiness within me.</p>
<p>After a few moments, I pulled my fingers out and splayed the lips of my vagina wide open. Some of my juices began to drip down to the floor, leaving a long trail of drool that nearly connected my cunt to the ground. My damp fingers spread more juices along with my nipples, taking care not to jostle them around too much. Wet fingers glided down my chest, leaving more of my glistening fluids behind as I pulled my pussy lips wide open.</p>
<p>My patience was rewarded with the sound of rapid slithering, squishing, and slime, as tentacles appeared from below my feet, pinning me in place. These creatures wound their way up my legs, leaving their residue behind as they aimed for the source of the erotic scent. Along the way, they greedily sucked up my pussy juices that had trailed in between my thighs, preventing much of it from going to waste. My knees would have buckled if the tentacles weren’t holding them up, tickling my curves and touching me in the most erotic ways imaginable.</p>
<p>I thrust my breasts forward, allowing more tendrils to climb up my hips and ass. Some of them paused underneath my crotch, basking in the dampness of my cunt. I was wet. Really really wet. Through scrunched-up eyes, I noticed that a bit of my spray had gotten on the mirror! I remembered a time when it took me forever to orgasm, failing to find even a little satisfaction most of the time. I feared what the summer would bring and if I'd be able to keep my clothes dry without orgasming by accident.</p>
<p>With no warning, the tentacles thrust into my pussy and asshole, filling me tightly. No man could ever make me feel this way...No dick would match the girth and force of these tendrils. Once I’d accepted that fact, getting fucked by these aliens felt a lot more relaxed. My reflection shivered as the tentacles grew up the corners of my crotch, then slid in the other direction to the top of my asscrack.</p>
<p>Several tentacles coiled around the tops of my thighs, wrapping around them until they stopped halfway. They were spaced out enough to show the skin of my thighs while capturing any juices that failed to be captured by the cage underneath me.</p>
<p>Once the tentacles bottomed out, layers of smaller tentacles pushed the huge members deeper inside of me, forming a seal that would collect all my pussy juice. The tentacles lived off of my orgasms, drinking my juices and all the other things my body produced when it was orgasming. I wouldn’t be leaving the house until Monday morning, so the plugs here needed to be very good at their job.</p>
<p>I shivered again as they spread out, letting out a soft moan. Even though I’d been living in Usana for a few months, this never stopped feeling so good. I didn’t know how that was possible, and I didn’t care. Thinking about it made me a little dizzy. It was so much easier not to focus on the details too hard. Especially when I was in the care of these strange creatures. </p>
<p>A larger tentacle climbed up my spine, prompting several smaller tendrils to split off and wrap around my hips. These tentacles ended near the center of my stomach, framing my belly button and midriff. Each of my tits was then wrapped by four more tentacles, where they connected on top of my nipples. I felt them press into my boobs, kneading their tender flesh as they stimulated me.</p>
<p>In the reflection of the mirror, I saw my upper body spasm. A shiver made its way down my spine, with the jolt ending at my nipples. I couldn’t help but let out a sigh as my sensitive breasts let out a jet of white cream. Some of it splashed off the mirror before being sucked up by twin cups. I’d made a lot of milk today, and my boobs had gradually become tighter as I went about my business. I was lucky that I didn’t have to take any breaks during the day to milk myself. There were a few other girls who needed to do that regularly.</p>
<p>My milk was another important source of sustenance for the tentacles. I had started to let down milk a few days after I’d moved into Usana, with the help of the other girls and tentacles. It was normal for most Usanans to take some time to get adjusted to the tentacles, with their bodies changing to meet the demands of the tentacles. Some girls took it better than others.</p>
<p>I let out a deep sigh as the tightness in my breasts was released. If I’d come home at the same time as someone else, I might have been a bit quieter about how much I enjoyed this. </p>
<p>A tentacled collar snarled its way around my neck. It wasn’t tight enough to choke me, but snug enough to let me know it was there. It was always the last piece of the outfit, reminding me who was in charge. It could give me earth-shattering orgasms, yet they could easily trap me in some dark spiral. It had never been an issue for me. All I wanted to do was feel good, and if making the tentacles happy was how I got to live out my wildest dreams, then so be it. Some girls didn’t seem to understand, though. Just thinking about it made me sad.</p>
<p>Usana was far more than just the name of this co-op. It was a living, breathing, thinking, tentacled being. Usana was the house, and I was one of the girls who just happened to call it home. Usana gave us shelter, protection, and a place to belong. In exchange, we let Usana bond with us, become part of our bodies, and use us for its strange purposes. No one knew how old Usana was, but it was old. And smart. And powerful.</p>
<p>Those cloudy thoughts were interrupted by the door in front of me opening, letting me in. A wall of humidity and dampness washed over me, and it took me a few seconds to readjust to the environment. The tentacles flourished in this habitat, like a sauna. Every room in the co-op felt like this: a warm glow that held onto me no matter where I walked, made even more powerful by the raw sensation provided by the slimy coils.</p>
<p>I padded my way down the hall, hearing the door close behind me. Its locks needed to be loud to be heard over the squishing and dripping that echoed throughout Usana. Every wall was teeming with tentacles, living creatures that formed the foundation of the building. On the off-chance that some foreigner ever got this far inside, they could blend in to form the perfect picture of a well-kept cooperative house. I’d personally never seen the walls bare, and the tentacled decor around me was the only one I knew.</p>
<p>Welcoming me back home was my best friend, Anita. We’d joined Usana at the same time, becoming immersed in the tentacled environment, and had grown even closer together in that time. Our relationship had grown beyond being best friends, and we were now firmly girlfriends.</p>
<p>Anita reached her arms out for a huge hug, which I happily ran into. Even our tentacles seemed to miss each other, clicking and popping as they rubbed together. Being near her, in this embrace, made me feel so much calmer, so much better. Happier.</p>
<p>“How was your day?” I asked, breaking the ice.</p>
<p>“Boring,” Anita pouted, “last class got canceled because the instructor’s car broke down.” Her shoulders slumped, and her hands slid down my hips. “They couldn’t be bugged to let us know in the morning as soon as their tire was blown, but they HAD to wait until an hour before the lecture to tell us.”</p>
<p>She waved her hands in the air in mock excitement, using her renaissance-actress voice: “Think of all of the things that I could have achieved! The assignments that could have been completed!”</p>
<p>I stepped back slightly and crossed my arms, unamused. “We both know you would have just procrastinated. And I’m super sure that you came right back here as soon as you knew the class wasn’t happening.”</p>
<p>Anita just gave me her silly smile, beaming at me with all her teeth showing. “I still found ways to be productive! I had quite the afternoon with Emma, as a matter of fact.”</p>
<p>“I’ll have to hear all about it later!” I closed the distance between us again, bringing the tips of our noses together so they just barely came together. “Maybe you’ll give me a demonstration?” I whispered.</p>
<p>“Sounds like a date,” she mumbled. “But where are you off to, little-miss-Busy?” </p>
<p>“Gotta check on Sam. She was having a rough night yesterday, and I wanna see how I can help her out.”</p>
<p>“Look at you, Dinah, always going around to defend the innocent and save the weary!” Anita knew me as the goody-two-shoes, while she was the wild card in our relationship. “There’s not a bad soul in your body,” she taunted.</p>
<p>“You know for a fact that I can get naughty when I feel like it,” I teased. “And we’ll just have to have our fun after dinner!”</p>
<p>“I’ll see you then, babe.” We got one more smooch in before I pulled away. I felt my tentacles coil tighter around me, yearning to be closer to Anita. Or someone. They drove a little deeper into my pussy, egging me on. I knew what they needed, and it was hard to resist the warmth that was wrapped all over my skin. But I needed to take care of someone else first.</p>
<p>Usana was much bigger on the inside than it looked. Finding Sam would have been hard if I hadn’t known that she had a favorite room: the library. Her friends gushed about how smart she was, so it kinda made sense. But this room was a library in name only. Tentacles, tendrils, coils, and foreign components of Usana occupied the shelves. There was not a single book to be found.</p>
<p>I went right there, finding Sam in a huge loveseat, staring out into space. She’d just joined Usana last week and was having a rough time adjusting to the environment. The tentacles that sprung from her pussy tried to please her, but Sam’s face was one of exhaustion and frustration. She sat back in a cushioned seat that looked like it was swallowing her. With the tendrils growing out of it, crawling along her legs and hips, it could eat her up!</p>
<p>I pulled up a stool in front of Sam and made pleasantries. A few limbs grew from the seat and began feeling around my legs. As I got closer to Sam, I got a better idea of what was going on in her head, getting a clearer read on her thoughts and feelings. Connecting with Sam on an emotional level was easy since her mind was practically an open book to me and the tentacles. There was very little that could be hidden from Usana.</p>
<p>“What’s on your mind? Did you sleep well last night after we talked?” I asked.</p>
<p>Sam thought about this for a while, before answering with a “No. I haven’t really slept well since I got here. The...tentacles, the creepy alien things, in my mind are freaking me out.” She started to curl and uncurl her fist. “And I can’t even talk about it with anyone else! Every time I think about it, my head just gets jumbled around. I feel weird...All the time!”</p>
<p>She pulled her legs up into the chair, curling into a fetal position. I felt her fear, her confusion, and her anxiety over everything going on. Sam had just been introduced to a symbiotic alien and was being asked to make a huge commitment to the other girls and Usana.</p>
<p>It had been a lot for me too, though a few orgies had cleared it up quickly. Sam confided in me last night that she didn’t feel comfortable being with another woman yet, or even with the “creepy” tentacles.</p>
<p>“I hear them. They hear me, too. I don’t know what’s scarier. What’s happened so far, or what they’ll do to me next,” Sam muttered.</p>
<p>“How do you feel when you’re here? Within Usana?” I gently pressed.</p>
<p>“It...feels good. Freeing, I think. But I feel so exposed, so out of place. Like someone’s gonna come around a corner and fuck me hard.”</p>
<p>“I’ve had...bad experiences with sex before. Even with this,” Sam gestured to the tentacles flush with her vagina and asshole, though penetrating neither entryway, “is a lot for me to handle.”</p>
<p>That explained a lot of her fear. An idea sprouted in my head that I thought might help her.</p>
<p>“What would make you feel the safest in Usana? With us? And the tentacles?”</p>
<p>Sam thought about this for a minute or so, clearly perplexed by the idea. “I can’t put it into words. It’s...a lot of things all at once.” She pointed her gaze right at me, turning the question around. “What does it matter?”</p>
<p>“These tentacles are intelligent, not just in terms of book smarts, but they do a good job of responding to how we’re feeling.” I stood up and kneeled beside Sam, coming closer to her face. “But they can’t do anything if you don’t talk to them.”</p>
<p>Sam looked at me sideways, skeptical. “So...do I strike up a conversation with them or something?”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t have to be that literal, though it can be if you want. What’s most important is that you have to be honest with them, and with yourself, about what will make you feel comfortable,” I replied.</p>
<p>It was clear that Sam hadn’t thought about things this way before. She looked past me and into a corner of the library, caught in something she was thinking or seeing. </p>
<p>“Lemme get this straight...They’re not gonna, like, attack me? Or bite me? Or do something dangerous?”</p>
<p>I let out a little giggle, amused at where her mind was at. “No, of course not!” I said. “These aliens only want to help us. Sure, they make us horny. But that just means it’s easier for us to let loose. To explore.” I dramatically waved my hands in the air above us, driving the point home. “Whatever you can think of, the tentacles can likely do it. Even the kinkier stuff,” I looked away at the mention of some fetish play, letting out an obvious smirk. "But that's why we have safewords!"</p>
<p>A look of peace and recognition came over her face, and she turned back towards me, a bright smile on her face.</p>
<p>“I know what I’m gonna do,” Sam peeped, then grabbed my hand. “But can you stay with me? Until it’s over?”</p>
<p>“Of course I can,” I obliged, before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. “We’re Usana. We’re in this together.”</p>
<p>Sam smiled at me before she closed her eyes, burrowing her eyebrows deep in thought. She was talking with Usana for the first time, really opening up! I could hear conversation with Usana and felt fired up by what was coming.</p>
<p>When Sam opened her eyes, a massive web of tentacles instantly reached down from above her and plucked her out of the chair, lifting her high into the air. Her body was rotated so that she was facing the floor, looking down at me. I smiled up at her, watching the scene unfold. Through the thick mass of tendrils, Sam gave me an even bigger smile back.</p>
<p>She was flipped to face the ceiling, pointing away from me, and got wrapped up in thick tentacles from her legs to her neck. No skin was left exposed as she was held strong by the colorful appendages, sealing her up. I couldn’t see what was going on from here, but I’d heard enough to get the general idea. </p>
<p>A few minutes after Sam had ascended, she was slowly lowered to the floor, though she was still floating a few feet above the ground. What I saw could only be described as a tentacled nirvana.</p>
<p>Thin tendrils wound their way around her nipples, pulling them up into the suit that consumed her. Each of her fingers was swallowed up into tentacled mittens, unable to do much of anything. Sam’s toes disappeared from view, with tentacles winding in between each digit before sliding back up her legs. </p>
<p>More alien coils snarled around Sam’s motionless body. Her tits were sucked up into identical molds, stimulated by countless feelers across her skin. Even smaller tendrils worked on her nipples, prompting Sam to moan from such a sensitive feeling. The back of Sam’s head vanished under a layer of tentacles, and only her face remained exposed.</p>
<p>And on this face was a happy, contented smile. Sam had been afraid of the tentacles, so she asked them to make her feel safe. This is what they’d produced. And judging from Sam’s face, I’m guessing they succeeded.</p>
<p>“Dinah?” She asked though I could barely hear her. Sam sounded tired but more exhausted than anxious.</p>
<p>“Yes, Sam?”</p>
<p>“I feel so happy. So dreamy. So light, like I’m...floating…” </p>
<p>“Well, you are floating,” I admitted, “but that’ll change soon.”</p>
<p>The next part of Sam’s fantasy was due to start. I looked to the closest wall of the library, where a drawer began to slide out. Usana had lots of nooks, crannies, and secret spaces when girls needed some alone time. Sam was going to be trapped in one for a little while, but that’s just what she wanted all along: To feel satisfied.</p>
<p>The tentacles carrying Sam brought her over the hollow pit, and I peered inside. It was lined with countless tentacles, feelers, and suction cups. They glistened, waiting under the surface for Sam to join them.</p>
<p>After a long moment of waiting, the helpless girl was lowered into her cradle. I saw countless tentacles slithering into her suit, locking Sam into place. She tried to wobble and shift around but was held firmly.</p>
<p>I honestly thought she’d freak out and scream. Instead, Sam took a deep breath and relaxed her body. I witnessed that huge smile again, the one that meant she was in her happy place.</p>
<p>“This is perfect,” Sam purred, “I could stay here forever and ever and...ever."</p>
<p>“Well I’ve got some good news and bad news for you,” I said.</p>
<p>“Bad first,” she was trying not to talk too much it seemed.</p>
<p>“Bad news is that this isn’t forever. You have school, friends, your family, and other important stuff.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Sam’s eyes looked dreamy, her eyelids half-closed. Like she’d forgotten that there was anything outside of her crib. </p>
<p>“Good news, however, is that you’ve got the tentacles all to yourself for the whole weekend.”</p>
<p>Her expression remained placid but showed hints of a grin. A tentacle snaked its way down her throat, and I noticed large bulges snaking their way down its thick skin. They’d keep Sam well-fed, that was for sure.</p>
<p>It would be the last time until Monday that she'd see anyone or anything outside of her paradise.</p>
<p>Sam stared up at me, unable to do anything else. Now her eyes were wide open, and the look on her face was wild. Was she having second thoughts? Could she be worried? It was a little too late to go back now, and the fluids she was drinking would knock her out soon anyway. </p>
<p>Her body began to slide into the wall, slowly creeping out of view. The drawer moved on its own, blending in with its surroundings and giving no indication of who was being imprisoned. Before I lost sight of Sam, I saw her body shiver from some unseen pleasure. And I thought I heard a moan as well, but couldn't be sure over the sounds of the tentacles squishing around in there.</p>
<p>"Quite the elaborate fantasy! I'm guessing she will not be making it to dinner tonight."</p>
<p>I'd sensed Anita walking into the room a minute ago, but hadn't wanted to interrupt Sam. She was standing in the entryway of the library, looking at me and in the general direction of where Sam was now being held.</p>
<p>"Nope. Even if she could make it, I don't think she'd be hungry. We both know what that feels like!" I replied.</p>
<p>Anita padded over to me, keeping her eyes on the wall while speaking. "Everyone remembers their first bellyful of tentacle spunk. But what hit me even harder was the next day, when I was craving the stuff."</p>
<p>I turned to Anita and jabbed her in the shoulder, reminding her that she'd practically gone into withdrawal. She felt the need to recall the fact that I'd also been pretty much the same way.</p>
<p>"You ready to get tonight's fill, then?", Anita asked me.</p>
<p>"Ready when you are!"</p>
<p>We took each other's hands, feeling the tentacles on our arms connect. I impulsively glanced behind me, not knowing what I would see. A writhing wall of tentacles looked back at me, betraying no hint of the freshman being transformed under its power.</p>
<p>At least I knew what to expect going into dinner. This was one of the more boring parts of my Friday nights. Not because it was lame or anything. Far from it! I just knew that I'd never get any bad surprises or shocks at dinnertime. If there was anything that the girls of Usana needed to know, we'd get told via the tentacles as soon as we reconnected. No major bombs to drop.</p>
<p>Friday dinners were the time for everyone to catch up. I got to see almost everyone who lived in Usana at once, save for stragglers or people caught up with some tentacled romance, like Sam. </p>
<p>Anita and I sat down in between Melody and Emma, both of whom were already quite full. Their mouths greedily sucked at large tentacles, and I could make out some drool around the edges of Melody's mouth. Anita sat next to Emma, and I squatted nearer to Melody. My ass sat down on a circular lump in the floor, which was our idea of a chair. These blobs were like organic medicine balls that held onto my legs and massaged my lower body. It felt divine...</p>
<p>But what felt even better was the huge tentacle that glided into my mouth, filling it up. My gag reflex had long ago become used to this kind of intrusion, and I was less likely to react to being fed this way. Everyone in Usana got accustomed to tentacle feeding, though some took longer than others. The rich, creamy taste was unmatched by any other food. There was so much texture, so much to unpack, it consumed all of my thoughts, though not as fast as me drinking the white gold.</p>
<p>As I ate, I made small talk with Melody. Not with my mouth, since it was quite occupied, but mentally. This was how Usana preferred to communicate, even if our jaws weren't busy.</p>
<p>"How're your eggs coming along?" I inquired.</p>
<p>"They're growing so well!" Melody replied. She'd gotten a clutch of eggs earlier in the week, and they were due to hatch in two days. Her belly showed just how much her eggs had matured, and Melody looked like she was close to popping! With how cold it was outside, such a belly was easy to hide under enough jackets and sitting in corners of lecture halls. Melody's boobs constantly dribbled milk, and she needed to let down her milk more than once a day.</p>
<p>"I'm so excited for them to hatch, Dinah! I've been thinking about it all week..." she preened. I could feel how happy Melody was, and I was excited for her! I definitely felt jealous, though. We had joined Usana at the same time, along with Anita and Emma. Yet she'd been the first among us four to bear eggs, while the rest of us were waiting. What did she have that the rest of us didn't?</p>
<p>The dark thoughts in my head were dashed by a swell of milk down my throat, along with a vibration rumbling underneath me. My hips instinctively bounced up and down in my seat, rushing towards a massive orgasm. My hands struggled to find a grip on two tentacles near my hips, scrambling to anchor myself in reality. </p>
<p>I was too late to hold onto something, as an orgasm crashed right up against the massive amount of cream filling my throat, ass, and pussy. I couldn't help but moan loudly around the tendril plugging my mouth, screaming as loud as I was able. My body could not stop shaking from the force of the pleasure overwhelming me, taking over me. I stopped paying attention to everything else and just relished in my haze.</p>
<p>The rest of dinner was spent in that cloud nine, drinking from all my holes and relishing in the warmth throughout me. I barely processed Anita yanking the invaders out of me, grabbing my cheeks to bring me back to reality. With a whine, I stood up with her and followed Anita to...wherever it was we were going.</p>
<p>I was normally pretty good at figuring out where within Usana we were. The rooms and doorways could shift from day to day, keeping us on our toes. Generally, I could picture the layout of the house in my head to locate myself and determine where I needed to go. But with Usana's crema running through my body, I was helplessly lost without Anita to guide me. </p>
<p>We ended up in our bedroom, dominated by a queen-sized bed. Almost everything else, save a closet with our few worldly possessions, was covered in tentacles and tendrils. They sensed our return home, and the tips of the coils closest to us followed our path as Anita brought us both into bed. </p>
<p>"Admit it," Anita whispered. "You liked what you saw with Sam, didn't you?" I made out that cunning smile on her face, the smile she had when she was planning something. She wrapped her arms around my hips, pulling me tighter into her massive bosom.</p>
<p>"You wanna get completely smothered by those tentacles, don'tcha?"</p>
<p>"I..." She must have seen and heard quite a lot from Sam's little journey. I barely admitted it to myself, but Anita saw right through me. </p>
<p>"Say it, Dinah. You want the tentacles to engulf you." </p>
<p>"I want...no...NEED them...all around me. In me." I could have just told her this mentally, but saying it out loud made things much more final. Fulfilling.</p>
<p>"It's all right. I'm here. To be honest, I thought she had a great imagination. Though I can imagine a couple of tweaks to make it work in a setting like this..."</p>
<p>The blanket on top of us began to shift, squirming around the two of us. Above me, below me, in front of me, all I could feel was the smoothness of the tentacles. I was falling, tumbling down a hole. With my mind in such a daze, I could barely figure out what was happening...Where was I?</p>
<p>Darkness blotted out my vision. I couldn't see. I could only feel tentacles. On my skin, inside of me, plugging in and out of me. There was so little I could do to figure out which of my senses were actually working.</p>
<p>I felt Anita in front of me. Holding onto me! She was here! No, I was holding onto her. She'd keep me warm and safe. We were here in this tentacle lair together. Anita might have given me a little bit of snark for daydreaming about a tentacle pit like this, but it seemed like she'd been a fan of them too.</p>
<p>Our lips mashed together, my hands wrapping around her hips. Our bodies locked together, our tentacles keeping us bonded. We loved each other, we loved Usana, and we loved this. My thinking slowed down, and my body sped up, eager to become slick and wet. I went into autopilot, ready for another weekend of tentacles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>